Era Un Día Normal
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: capitulo cinco: tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño,dijo ella, si es así no quiero despertarme nunca, repondio él. NEJIHINA
1. POV Neji

**HOLA!!!!**

**YO AQUÍ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, UNA IDEA LOCA QUE SURGIÓ DE UNA ANÉCDOTA QUE LE OCURRIÓ A UNA AMIGA AGREGANDO UNAS COSAS PARA HACERLA MAS INTERESANTE.**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**-ES UN NEJIHINA SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y YA**

**-ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI ENTERA AUTORIA ME VENIA RONDANDO ESTA IDEA EN LA CABEZA DESDE QUE MI AMIGA ME CONTÓ LA HISTORIA**

**-TIENE EXCESO DE OC., ES DECIR LOS PERSONAJES NOS LOS MISMOS QUE EN LA SERIE**

**-EXCESO DE INCOHERENCIA Y MALA REDACCIÓN**

**-NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI ASÍ FUERA MÁS DE UNO ESTARÍA MUERTO Y ENTERADO.**

**P.O.V DE NEJI**

Era un día normal, creo que más iluminado de lo normal, o no? Quien sabe en cuestiones climáticas no soy un experto y no me importa serlo, eso francamente me daba igual, ese día tendría que entrenar con Hinata-sama y luego con mi equipo como era lo usual; pero algo me decía que hoy va pasar algo que cambiaria mi vida para bien o para mal.

**- inner Neji: ya pareces mujer pensando tanta babosada**

Sacudí mi cabeza – creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Hinata-sama, estoy demasiado sensible- expreso en un tono para nada varonil.

**-inner Neji: ni porque te llegara la regla* idiota-**

-ya cállate- era lo único que se ocurría decir para callarlo pero nunca lo lograba.

-**inner Neji: ya quisieras, pero tengo que admitir que tu primita Hinata esta muy buena, como para comérsela-**

-gracias a kami-sama no puedes salir de mi mente y te quedaras allí para siempre y deja de llamarla con tanta familiaridad- lo reprendió.

**-inner Neji: yo no contaría con eso, voy a salir y lo primero que voy a hacer cuando eso pase será tirarme a tu prima-**

-ya lo veremos-

**-inner Neji: si ya lo veremos-.**

"_me preocupa mi otro yo, no es que sea tan peligroso como el zorro de las nueve colas que tiene Naruto, pero si algo aprendí como Shinobi es que no se debe subestimar a nadie, él es la representación de todo lo que quiero hacer y no puedo y de verdad es algo peligroso sin contar con lo pervertido y chismoso que puede ser"_

**-inner Neji: ya era hora que reconocieras mi alcance-**

-oye no puedo hacer un monologo sin que te metas- grito enojado, la verdad si alguien lo viera pensaría que estaba loco.

**- inner Neji: acabaste de reconocer que soy parte tuya-**

-si pero eso era un monologo se supone que no deberías escuchar- siguió discutiendo consigo mismo.

**- inner Neji: eres idiota o te haces estoy en tu mente puedo escuchar todo lo que piensas-**

-hablaremos después, se nos hace tarde-

**Inner Neji: oye hacer que la gente te espere de ves en cuando no hace daño**

-es un entrenamiento con Hinata –sama-

**-inner Neji. Como se te ocurre hacer esperar a esa diosa corre antes de que se enoje con tigo-**

- y que decías de que me esperaran-

-….-

-por fin se callo- entonces encontró la forma de hacer callar al idiota de su inner, la solución decirle que estaría cerca de su prima, aunque no de la manera que quería pero no se podía tener todo en la vida.

con mi traje de entrenamiento salí de mi habitación hacia el dojo principal donde me encontraría con Hinata-sama y entrenaríamos un rato, al llegar a la puerta del dojo y abrirlo me di cuenta que no estaba preparado para la imagen que iba a ver, mi prima estaba con un baby doll** blanco que consistía de una camisilla casi transparente y pequeño short casi tan largo como un cachetero estaba sentada en el suelo de madera y parecía cansada; kami-sama mi inner pervertido tenia razón esta muy buena pero muy buena…..salí de mis cavilaciones pero solo porque ella hablo.

-perdón Neji-Kun, es solo que me acabe de despertar y no quería que te enojaras con migo así que vine corriendo- pero como si acabara de notar como la miraba se dio cuenta de su estado e intento cubrirse inútil mente con las manos para mi desgracia eso solo la hacia ver mas sexy. ¿Por que me castigas kami-sama?

-creo que mejor no entrenamos hoy- _tengo que salir de aquí y rápido antes que un amiguito ahí abajo se anime._

-no, Neji-Kun solo espera a que yo me cambie por favor-

- Hinata-sama no me enojare con usted por no entrenar hoy- dije si no me iba rápido juro que mi inner le salta encima y yo le colaboraba también.

De repente ella se levanto y salio del dojo diciendo- ya vengo por favor no te vayas, no tardo-

-**inner Neji: te dije que estaba buena pero no pensé que llegara a ser así de bella-**

-..- yo no respondí

**- inner Neji: no me vas a negar de que si la hubieras visto 30 segundos más te le lanzabas encima-**

- yo no, tu si- me defendí.

**-inner Neji: lo siento mí querido amigo pero todavía no descubro como adueñarme de tu cuerpo aunque fuera tan solo por un momento-**

-no lo creo, confío en mi autocontrol- trate de mentirle a mi inner esperando que me creyera.

**-inner Neji: a mi no me mientas, no soy la tonta de tu prima que cree todo lo que dices, por si no sabias yo soy el producto de todos tus deseos reprimidos y el mas fuerte y ferviente es por esa chiquilla que acabo de salir.-**

-no me estas ayudando, sabes bien que es mi prima y es la heredera de la casa principal además soy su protector- argumento el Hyuuga.

**-inner Neji: entre primos mas me arrimo.-**

-para ti todo es una burla- dijo serio, de nuevo si alguien lo viera pensaría que el genio del clan había enloquecido.

-**inner Neji: oye soy todo lo que quieres ser y que no eres por miedo a las represalias-**

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada- como se atrevía a llamarme cobarde.

**-inner Neji: eres fuerte y un gran Shinobi pero en cuanto a relaciones sociales eres un fiasco por completo -**

-deja de decir tanta babosada- pero la conversación había sido interrumpido por Hinata-sama quien entraba ya cambiada con ropa más decente y cubierta.

-Ya estoy lista Neji-Kun ¿no estas enojado con migo cierto? – pregunto un poco apenada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No Hinata-sama, empecemos ya- debo admitir que estaba un poco desconcentrado no me podía alejar de esa imagen tan sexy que ví hace unos minutos, ya parezco tan pervertido como ero-sanin. Pero entre golpe y golpe algo paso y la verdad no se que fue pero cuando menos pensé estaba tocando unos de los pechos de Hinata-sama cuando se supone que debería haberla atacado con el golpe suave. Wow de verdad que era grande y suave se sentía tan bien tocarlo pero lo use toda mi voluntad y me aparte aunque tarde más de lo que creía.

-Lo siento Hinata –sama no fue mi intención- ahora yo estaba mas rojo que un tomate

**-inner Neji: si lo fue-**

_-fuiste tú idiota, como lograste controlar mi cuerpo-_

**-inner Neji: no te lo diré crees que soy tan estúpido como tú.-**

En ese momento la puerta del dojo se abrió, y entro el líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama yo lo enfrente y le me incline dándole un saludo serio y solemne.

-Neji, Hinata buenos días- dijo el serio e impasible

-buenos días, padre- dijo mi prima

-buenos días Hiashi-sama – dije yo

-Neji ¿tienes alguna misión hoy?-pregunto tranquilo

-no, Hiashi-sama pero entrenare con mi equipo y tal vez cene hoy con ellos- sabia muy bien que cuando mi tío me preguntaba si tenia una misión es porque él se iría y no quería dejar a sus retoños solas así que a mi me tocaba de niñero.

-esta bien y tu Hinata-

-no tengo ninguna misión pero creo que Ino-Chan quiere que la acompañe a hacer las compras-

-esta bien, chicos escuchen la Hokage cito a todos los lideres de clanes en konoha parece que quiere discutir algo importante al parecer la reunión será toda la noche, Hanabi tiene una misión por ella no me preocupo, Neji por favor puedes estar aquí antes de las ocho; tu también Hinata no me gusta que estés afuera tan tarde cuando yo no estoy- _y aun cuando él esta no la deja salir._

-si Hiashi-sama no se preocupe- respondí yo, como lo dije a veces el líder es muy predecible

-si padre-

-bueno me retiro- sentencio Hiashi

-yo también, con su permiso Hinata-sama- y la verdad me iba a ir tan lejos como pudiera tenia unas horas para descubrir como fue que mi maldito inner tomo el control de mi cuerpo.

-Neji-Kun espera….- si la escuche pero hice como si no fuera así, me tengo que alejar.

---------------

*si ya sabes esa cosa que le viene a la mujer cada mes, generalmente en mi país se le llama menstruación o periodo

**bueno en mi país son esas pijamas súper sexys que se ponen las mujeres para su noche de bodas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal bueno o no? espero comentarios respondiendo lo siguiente

Lo clasifico m?

Quieren lemmon?

Esta chistoso o le pongo mas drama?

Quieren ver otros inner?

Actualizo en una semana antes s la universidad deja o después si la universidad no me quema el coco...

Se despide sweethyuuga...


	2. POV Hinata

HOLA!!!!

AQUI CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. PERO ANTES UNAS ADVERTENCIAS

-TODO LO QUE ESCRIBI EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

-AHHH NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE POR QUE SI FUERA ASI YO SI COBRARIA DERECHOS DE AUTOR.

------

Esa misma mañana de ese día "fatal", según Neji, en el que todo cambiaria pero desde el punto de vista de Hinata, que se encontraba en su cuarto con un extraño dilema y conversación (tengo la impresión de que lo único normal en esa familia es Hiashi y Hanabi)

-Creo que es demasiado exhibicionista esta pijama- dijo mirándose al espejo, al parecer también estaba sola de lo cual se deduce que si la vieran pensarían que esta loca como Neji.

**Inner Hinata: lo que no se muestra no se vende- si definitivamente la inner de Hinata era muy liberal nada que ver con su otro yo. **

-No creo que a Neji nii-san le guste verme en estas fachas- estaba apenada definitivamente su primo no la vería así.

**Inner Hinata: Si no le gusta es porque es gay- **

-No digas eso, seria un desperdicio- todas pensamos así.

**Inner Hinata: si es verdad**

-¿para que querías que me probara el baby doll? sabes bien que no le voy a preguntar a Neji nii-san como me queda-

**Inner Hinata: tienes entrenamiento con Neji-Kun**

-Si ¿por que?-

**Inner Hinata: mira la hora**

Hinata al ver la hora en el reloj, salio corriendo como alma que esta apunto de llevarse el diablo y es que no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún entrenamiento con su primo ya que no quería que él se enojara, en el fondo solo tenia mucho miedo de que él volviera a demostrarle ese odio como lo hacia antes, esta vez no lo soportaría ya que Neji se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella, cuando llego y vio que su primo no había llegado se sentó en el suelo cansada de la olímpica carrera de obstáculos -y es que el dojo no quedaba cerca de su habitación y le toco esquivar muchas mesas y artilugios decorativos-hizo y en ese mismo momento Neji abrió la puerta del dojo; Hinata al ver que su primo no hablaba ella decidió disculparse.

-Perdón Neji-Kun, es solo que me acabe de despertar y no quería que te enojaras con migo así que vine corriendo- pero como si acabara de notar como la miraba, que casi se babeaba, se dio cuenta de su estado e intento cubrirse inútil mente con las manos

**-Inner Hinata: oye ¿desde cuando lo llamas Neji-Kun**?-

-creo que mejor no entrenamos hoy- dijo Neji

-No Neji-Kun solo espera a que yo me cambie por favor- y estaba más roja que tomate maduro apunto de ser salsa de tomate.

- Hinata-sama no me enojare con usted por no entrenar hoy- sin embargo noto que Neji estaba un poco perturbado ante la imagen "_será que no le gusta como me veo"_

De repente ella se levanto y salio del dojo diciendo- ya vengo por favor no te vayas, no tardo-

-Me hiciste salir de mi habitación así a propósito- le reclamo a su inner.

**-Inner Hinata: oye sin pena no hay gloria-**

-Deja ya esos refranes de telenovela colombiana vieja y barata.-

**-Inner Hinata: ve el lado positivo acabo de comprobar tres cosas-**

-Si ¿cuales? más te vale que me ayuden a pasar esta vergüenza-

**-Inner Hinata: primera Neji no es gay, la segunda te tiene ganas y la tercera no te la digo.-**

-Oye ¿por que no me la puedes decir?- dijo llegando a su habitación y abriendo la puerta para entrar en ella.

**-Inner Hinata: Porque no estoy segura primero la confirmare- **

-¿Por que dices que me tiene ganas?-

**Inner Hinata: Esa mirada de deseo y lujuria es inconfundible es la misma que nosotras tenemos cuando lo vemos entrenar sin camisa, todo sudoroso, con ese olor a macho y con ese cu....**

-Deja las descripciones pareces una pervertida.- grito Hinata avergonzada.

**-Inner Hinata: no soy pervertida solo muy detallista con todo lo que se refiere a tu primo-**

-Eso es solo una manera elegante de decir que estas obsesionada con él- expreso mientra se vestía con rapidez.

**-Inner Hinata: "estas" me suena a soledad "estamos" por si no te has dado cuenta tú y yo somos una sola.-**

-Como sea- si Hinata siempre evitaba el tema con su inner de que ellas eran una sola y es que a nadie le gusta admitir que quiere a su primo como mas que un primo y para cositas un poco más sucias y placenteras que entrenar.

**-Inner Hinata: oye porque no quieres admitir que somos una sola, me ofende que desconozcas mi existencia-**

-No lo hago- dijo Hinata terminándose de vestir- es solo que no me gusta saber que tengo este sentimiento hacia él.-

**-Inner Hinata: No te preocupes solo déjame tener el control de tu cuerpo por un tiempo y yo hare que Neji este a tu lado-**

-Ni loca hago eso, primero se que puedes hacer cosas de las que me arrepienta después, segundo no quiero que este conmigo por obligación y tercero no voy a dejar que tu disfrutes lo mejor para yo después no recordar nada-esos argumentos son muy validos.

**Inner Hinata: esta bien, pero al menos déjame ayudarte, yo puedo darte consejos para poder conquistar a tu primo.**

-No lo se, déjame pensarlo- dijo Hinata ya saliendo de su habitación, y encaminándose al dojo

**Inner Hinata: Que hay que pensar si no te gusta mi plan no lo haces y punto**.

-Creo que con que me lo cuentes no pasa nada pero después; primero el entrenamiento.

-Ya estoy lista Neji-Kun ¿no estas enojado con migo cierto? – pregunto un poco apenada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

No Hinata-sama, empecemos ya- comento Neji, un poco desconcentrado ya que no ejecutaba correctamente la técnica del puño suave, "de repente _paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría ni en un millón de años, mi primo me estaba tocando uno de mis pechos con su mano y tardo un poco más en retirarla de lo normal cualquiera diría que me estaba manoseando"._

-Lo siento Hinata–sama no fue mi intención- "_nunca lo creí pero los sonrojos de mi primo superan por mucho a los míos creo que tendré que aprender a sonrojarme mas no puedo permitir que me arrebaten mi titulo MEJOR SONROJADA". _

**Inner Hinata: no te preocupes tú puedes tocar todo lo que quieras de este cuerpecito.- expreso con felicidad mi otro yo.**

**-**_gracias a kami-sama no te puede escuchar-_

En ese momento la puerta del dojo se abrió, y entro el líder del clan Hyuuga, _MI PAPI_

-Neji, Hinata buenos días- dijo el serio e impasible

-Buenos días, padre- dijo

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama – dijo Neji

-Neji ¿tienes alguna misión hoy?-pregunto tranquilo

-No, Hiashi-sama pero entrenare con mi equipo y tal vez cene hoy con ellos-

-Esta bien y tú Hinata-

-No tengo ninguna misión pero creo que Ino-Chan quiere que la acompañe a hacer las compras- hacer compras no, a ver como hace ella las compras si.

**Inner Hinata: creo que tenemos problemas- **

_-Porque lo dices?-_

**-inner Hinata: Tu primo se ira con su equipo eso significa que esa resbalosa estará con él -**

_-No llames así a TenTen- san-_

**-No me digas que la quieres mucho porque no te creo si nos descuidamos ella se le lanza primero a tu primo-**

-Esta bien, chicos escuchen la Hokage cito a todos los lideres de clanes en Konoha parece que quiere discutir algo importante al parecer la reunión será toda la noche, Hanabi tiene una misión por ella no me preocupo, Neji por favor puedes estar aquí antes de las ocho; tu también Hinata no me gusta que estés afuera tan tarde cuando yo no estoy- la voz de Hiashi distrajo a Hinata pero estaba preocupada por la que dijo su inner

-Si Hiashi-sama no se preocupe- respondió el genio

-Si padre-

-Bueno me retiro- sentencio Hiashi

-Yo también con su permiso Hinata-sama-

**-inner Hinata: Te esta evitando-**

-Neji-Kun espera….- pronuncio Hinata

**-inner Hinata: Ay tan tímido si así es tocándote solo un pecho como será cuanto te toque otras cosas….**

-Eres una pervertida!!!!!-

**Inner Hinata: Manos a la obra, si no actuamos la resbalosa nos gana**

-Esta bien cual es el plan?-

------

BUENO QUE LES PARECIO?????'

CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE TANTO HUMOR COMO EL OTRO.. PERO QUE SE LE VA A SER..

ESTE FIC VA A SER CORTO POR AHI 6 O 7 CAPITULOS.. MENOS SI EL COCO( Y ENTIENDASE POR COCO: CEREBRO) NO ME DA.... AH APROVECHO PARA HACERLE PUBLICIDAD A MI OTRO FIC SE LLAMA " ES AMOR, DESEO O CAPRICHO?" ESE VA LENTO PERO SE PONDRA EMOCIONANTE DENTRO DE UNOS CAPITULOS..

SE DESPIDE..... SWETHYUUGA.

Escepticismo


	3. Una tarde como todas

Advertencias:

-lo de los otros capítulos.

- Naruto no me pertenece, estoy tratando de convencer a kishimoto-Kun que me lo regale pero hasta entonces son de él.

CAPITULO TRES

La tarde de ese día que se suponía que todo cambiaria, según Neji, que estaba más susceptible que mujer en el segundo trimestre de embarazo claro que sin las nauseas, un poco perturbado por lo que su inner le había hecho a su prima e intentaba encontrar el modo de que eso no ocurriera de nuevo, pero su amigo Lee no le ayudaba

-oye Neji deja que toda esa energía salga, aviva tu llama de la juventud- y eso lo dijo en pose súper guau y sonrisa deslumbrante y por lo visto mucha energía.

_-creo que no le debí haberle regalado ese bono para que se hiciera el blanqueamiento dental- se lamento._

**-inner Neji: concuerdo con tigo pero era eso o las vacaciones al monte Tíbet para que entrenara y sinceramente no teníamos dinero.**

_-oye no me hables, sigo enojado con tigo por lo que le hiciste a mi prima-_

**-inner Neji: No me niegues que lo disfrutaste-**

_-No, solo sentí vergüenza-_

-Neji te sientes bien- pregunto Lee

-Si, porque lo dices-

-Por que te estas haciendo trencitas en tu cabello y eso solo lo haces cuando estas muy estresado- si, Neji ya tenia la mitad de su cabello trenzado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando empezó signo de que estaba muy preocupado.

-Ahhh no es nada, no te preocupes- y empezó a deshacer las trenzas

-¿Seguro?- lo miro acusadoramente intentando descubrir que era lo que le preocupaba.

S-sisissi la mirada acusadora de Lee lo estaba poniendo nervioso

-Se me hace que te gusta una chica-

**Inner Neji: y le dio en el clavo, a veces pienso que de verdad tiene cerebro**

-De donde sacas tanta babosada-y no se sabe para quien iba dirigida esa frase si a Lee o a su inner

Lee se quedo callado un poco pensativo debatiéndose internamente

**Lee demonio: intenta sacarle a este si le gusta TenTen.**

**Lee ángel: no, Neji es tu amigo debes apoyarlo y no presionarlo**

**Lee demonio: no, primero nuestros intereses así será más fácil conquistar a TenTen.**

Mientras que Lee discutía un tema de suma importancia con sus otros yo, Neji lo veía con una gota en la cabeza y se preguntaba

_-Que se traerá entre manos Lee-_

**- Inner Neji: en verdad te importa? **

_-No, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer- era ver lo que hacia Lee o pensar en su prima y francamente no quería hacerlo._

**Inner Neji: creo que le ha afectado demasiado estar con Gai-sensei**

_-No el siempre ha estado con toda esa cosa de la juventud ya no es raro, me refiero que actúa como si fuera bipolar*.-_

**Inner Neji: y desde cuando tus compañeros de equipo son normales; este es más hiperactivo que Naruto y la otra es más letal que Jackie Chan y bruce lee juntos cuando la hacen enojar… pero esta buena.**

_-Para ti todas están buenas-_

**Inner Neji: No, la reina es tu prima, pero ya que no podemos estar con ella digo que es bueno tener una de reserva**

_-No, ni Hinata, ni TenTen, ni nadie, en este momento no estamos para eso -_

**Inner Neji: Nohh no me digas que permaneceremos castos y puros hasta el matrimonio!!!!**

_-Si, si es que nos casamos- _

**Inner Neji: Eso es injusto ¿por que eres tan malo con migo?**

-_Oye es mi cuerpo yo decido-_

**Inner Neji: No, esto se hace democráticamente así que es un empate y no se tu pero a mi no me gusta perder.**

Y esta discusión hubiera seguido por horas sino la interrumpía alguien y ese alguien era una castaña con un peinado bastante peculiar parecido a un panda quien saludo muy animosamente abrazando al Hyuuga y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Neji-Kun como estas?- dijo en tono bastante sensual que por cierto no le quedaba bien.

-Supongo que bien TenTen- respondió lo más fríamente posible como para desanimarla.

-TenTen-Chan que estoy pintado en la pared – dijo desesperado Lee

-Ah, hola Lee- saludo sin ánimos

Resultado: Lee en un rincón con un aura negra haciendo circulitos con el dedo índice todo desmoralizado por el desplante de la kunoichi que tanto quería.

-Chicos, ¿cenaremos cenar hoy juntos?- pregunto la castaña

-No sé, ¿que dices Lee?- respondió el genio

-Si avivemos la llama de nuestra amistad- respondió alegre y vigoroso

**Inner Neji: Si, tienes razón es bipolar es la única explicación para que pase de contento a triste y de triste a contento en menos de 5 segundos.**

-Bueno entrenemos para poder ir a cenar, debo estar temprano en casa porque me toca de niñero- argumento el Hyuuga.

-Otra vez tu tío se va y te deja cuidando a tus primas- dijo TenTen haciendo un puchero

-Debe de ser difícil para ti- dijo Lee

**Inner Neji: Si es muy difícil estar cerca de Hinata-Chan y no poder hacerle las cosas que quiero hacerle.**

-Ajam- otra vez no se sabe a quien le respondió Neji

-Pero no están lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarlas- expreso TenTen su descontento ya que no podría estar con el castaño

-Dile eso a mi tío, bueno empecemos ya-

……

Al otro lado de la aldea estaba Ino Yamanaka con Hinata Hyuuga de compras expresamente comprando lencería la excusa era que Ino quería tener una noche de pasión con su novio y que mejor que la opinión de una mujer con respecto a estas cosas, aunque en estos casos no es bueno tener la compañía de una mujer como Hinata que se sonrojaba con solo escuchar la palabra con S ( y entiéndase por S la palabra s----e-----x---o) y es que no había mujer mas inocente que esta chica o por lo menos eso creía todo el mundo.

-¿Que te parece? Hina- hablo Ino modelando un conjunto bastabte sugerente.

-Te queda muy bonito- dijo Hinata

-Eso dijiste de todos- expreso Ino, frustrada por la mojigatez de su amiga.

-Pero es la verdad- dijo la Hyuuga un poco avergonzada de no encontrar más sinónimos

-Bueno, yo ya me medí muchos ahora te toca a ti- comento con una sonrisa.

-Que, no, no, no, no, no, no y no- negó rotundamente.

5 minutos después Hinata estaba mostrándole a Ino como lucia en un conjunto de encaje rojo muy sensual claro que no se sabia que era mas rojo si el conjunto o la cara de Hinata

-Señorita, nos llevamos ese que tiene puesto mi amiga- demando Ino

_-Que nunca aprendo, así me hizo comprar ese baby doll con que me vio mi primo esta mañana-_

A la salida de la tienda Hinata e Ino se despidieron cada una escogió un rumbo diferente. La Hyuuga camino durante 10 minutos hasta que llego a una tienda de artilugios chinos entro en ella y llamo a la persona que atendía el lugar.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Hinata

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿desea algo?- saludo cortésmente el vendedor

-Si, me podría vender por favor la pócima shòu yù**- "_si se pronunciara así"_

-Si señorita- y tomo un frasco blanco parecido al que echan el sake

-Son 200 yenes- "_ay, son todos mis ahorros de un mes"._

-Si – dio el dinero, tomó el frasco y salio rápido de la tienda

-Para que querrá esa pócima tan fuerte- se pregunto el vendedor

-Pero que cara es esa poción, más te vale que sirva- advirtio la Hyuuga.

**Inner Hinata: Ya veras que si **

-Y que hace la poción-

**-Inner Hinata :Pues…. hace que diga la verdad- invento la inner.**

-Y para que yo quiero eso-

**-Inner Hinata : Para que diga que nos quiere**

-Ahhh

-¿Y como se la damos?-

**-Inner Hinata :Creo que el cejon amigo de Neji- Kun nos ayudara**

-Lee-san-

**-Inner Hinata: Ese mero, tienes que buscarlo ya!!**

-Esta bien-

……

*bipolar : es una persona que tiene dos personalidades opuestas

** Shòu yù: significa deseo bestial en chino, lo que quiere decir que es la pócima es de deseo bestial, Hinata no lo sabe ya que no sabe leer chino y su inner la engaño.


	4. El comienzo del plan

HOLA!!!!

YO AQUÍ DISCULPANDOME POR LA TARDANZA

ADVERTENCIAS

-ES UN NEJIHINA SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y YA

-ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI ENTERA AUTORIA ME VENIA RONDANDO ESTA IDEA EN LA CABEZA DESDE QUE MI AMIGA ME CONTÓ LA HISTORIA

-TIENE EXCESO DE OCC, ES DECIR LOS PERSONAJES NOS LOS MISMOS QUE EN LA SERIE

-EXCESO DE INCOHERENCIA Y MALA REDACCIÓN

-NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE CRÉANME QUE SI FUERA MÍO LA HISTORIA NO SERIA ASÍ.

NO HAY LEMON YO SE QUE LE DIJE PERO ES QUE SE IBA MUY LARGO Y TEDIOSO EL CAPITULO, PERO SI HAY EN EL PRÓXIMO.

CAPITULO CUATRO

En la tarde de ese día fatal en que todo iba a cambiar desde la perspectiva de Hinata que estaba ideando el plan de cómo engañaría a Lee para que le diera la pócima a su primo para completar el propósito de su inner, que ingenua era.

Neji y su equipo estaba entrenando, se veían un poco cansados aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que TenTen aprovechaba cada oportunidad para lanzarse a abrazar a su primo y eso no era una situación que le gustara ver de a mucho y quien le gusta ver al hombre que amas siendo acosado por otra que no seas tu.

**Inner Hinata: Ves te dije que la zorra se aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para echársele encima-**

-lo estoy viendo no tienes porque decírmelo- aparentemente Hinata no estaba de humor para aguantar a su inner.

**Inner Hinata: Solo es un comentario**- y por primera vez la inner sintió miedo de Hinata

En ese momento vio como los chicos hablaban de algo, al parecer ya irían a comer y para suerte de Hinata y desgracia de Neji, Lee se quedo a entrenar un poco más, lo que le daría una oportunidad a la Hyuuga y unos momentos amargos al genio al tener que quedarse un tiempo a solas con TenTen. A la ojiblanca le hervía la sangre y lo único que podía hacer por ahora era convencer a la bestia verde de konoha que la ayudara y para eso tendría que sacar su lado más persuasivo por no decir mentiroso. Era en este momento en donde se jugaría todo para esperar ganar

h..h…hola Lee-san, co…co…como estas?- dijo simulando su voz trémula.

Hinata-san, hola!!!- dijo con excesivo entusiasmo.

Me ha..harías un fa..fa…favor?- cada vez era más difícil actuar.

Si siempre y cuando este a mi alcance yo te ayudare y así siempre arderá tu llama de la juventud- expreso la bestia verde con gran ahínco.

**Inner Hinata: Pero que idiota es este tipo**

_Me reservo lo que pienso-_ y eso en lenguaje femenino es "estoy de acuerdo"

-Es que Neji nii-san ha estado un poco enfermo_- que me crea, que me crea_

-Ahh es por eso que ha estado tan disperso en el entrenamiento- y si le creyó.

-Si, quisiera que le dieras una medicina_- que me siga creyendo_

-Uhhh y ¿por que no se la das tu?- _ahora que le digo_

-Es que Neji nii-san siempre se hace el fuerte y no querrá que yo le de la medicina- _por favor que crea esa excusa tan rebuscada_

-Si tienes razón, él es muy orgulloso- y aquí concluimos dos cosas: primero si Lee estuviera en una competencia para saber quien es más ingenuo él ganaría indiscutiblemente y segundo Hinata no era tan inocente como todos creían

-Entonces me harás ese favor- y lo logro ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su primo se le "declarara" según su inner

-Claro, todo porque mi eterno rival este bien y así lo podré derrotar- expreso en pose súper guau mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa fruto de su gran cuidado bucal (y el bono para su blanqueamiento dental que le regalo Neji)

-Mira esta es la medicina-lo entrego el frasco blanco casi idéntico a los frascos en los que se sirve sake - por favor asegúrate de que se la tome toda

-No se preocupe Hinata-san – afirmo Lee

-Gracias-

………

Y así lee de repente dejo el campo de entrenamiento, se olvido que quería entrenar más, parece que estaba preocupado por la salud de su amigo y aquí la palabra clave era "parece" porque con su poco intelecto Lee ato cabos y supo que si no alcanzaba Neji y TenTen, la kunoichi de las armas tal vez abusaría de su amigo dejando en él grandes traumas así que fue a su rescate

**Demonio: corre lee, tan rápido como el viento **

**Ángel: si, no es bueno que Neji este mucho tiempo sin su medicina**

**Demonio: no, yo no lo digo por Neji, lo digo por TenTen tal vez le quite la inocencia al Hyuuga y es mejor impedirlo porque si eso pasa ya no tendremos oportunidad con ella**

**Ángel: no estoy descuerdo con tu punto de vista, pero si hay que salvar a ****Neji de un trauma de por vida**

**Demonio: lo que sea. Corre, corre lee.**

……**.**

**En el restaurante**

La escena con la que se encontró Lee en el restaurante no era para nada recomendable para la salud mental de nadie…. En especial para la salud mental y física del genio Hyuuga.

Descripción de la escena: TenTen vestida con un traje de cuero negro brillante, con un gran escote que dejaba ver gran parte de su busto, una faldita diminuta y botas de taco alto que le llegaban a la rodilla la kunoichi bailaba muy sugestivamente frente al genio Hyuuga que estaba con cara de desvalido pidiendo a todos los dioses que ella se alejara, es que lo que TenTen no sabia era que al ser tan apretado el traje se le veían unos gorditos, mejor dicho lonjitas, llantitas, conejitos el caso era que no era nada sexy, además de la celulitis en sus piernas y que evidentemente su busto tenia relleno de espuma añadiendo que con ese maquillaje en la cara parecía una rame… bueno ustedes me entienden. Neji que de por si esta traumado desde la muerte de su padre, le estaba rodeando un aura un tanto azul, su cara estaba verde del mareo que tenia. Y agradeció inmensamente que Lee llegara en ese momento interrumpiendo el numerito de TenTen y más traumas para su vida.

-Hola chicos interrumpo algo.- pregunto inocente

-No, no Sabes cuanto me alegra verte – contesto de inmediato Neji con un gran alivio en la voz-Si fuera homosexual te besaría- eso lo dijo en voz baja solo para él y Lee.

-¿Que haces aquí lee?-pregunto irritada la castaña. Ya tenia al Hyuuga en la palma de su mano y el cabeza de tazón lo había arruinado todo.

-Creí que cenaríamos los tres juntos- la bestia verdad se hizo el loco, como si no hubiera visto nada, eso era lo mejor para el ego de seductora de la kunoichi.

-Voy al baño- si esa era una decisión acertada porque si la seguían viendo con esas fachas alguien le terminaría preguntando cual era su tarifa "$" si me entienden.

-Gracias Lee me salvaste de tener que pagar sicólogo de por vida- y el genio no terminaba de darle las gracias a su amigo por salvarlo de semejante trauma.

- de verdad es tan traumatizante para ti estar con ella- Lee no entendía a su amigo el lo habría dado todo por estar con TenTen.

- lo es cuando estoy enamorado de otra mujer, si estuviera con TenTen sentiría que estoy traicionando lo que siento-

- de verdad no eres homosexual? Por que eso solo lo diría una mujer….-

-Baka- si definitivamente lo mejor era guardarse lo que pensaba para si mismo.

**-Inner Neji: si, no me había puesto a pensar esa posibilidad, la verdad es un argumento demasiado romántico para escudarse en el, así todo el mundo sabrá que eres gay.**

_-Cállate-_

**-Inner Neji: Pero es cierto o eres gay o le tienes pánico al sexo porque esas son las únicas posibilidades que se me ocurren para justificar que sigamos siendo vírgenes.**

……

**En la reunión de líderes de clanes**

Hiashi Hyuuga se preguntaba el motivo por la cual la godaime los cito tan inesperadamente a todos, la verdad no le gustaba tener que dejar el recinto Hyuuga por estas banalidades pero ese era su deber como líder.

-Bueno se preguntaran porque los mande a reunir- hablo Tsunade con fuerza en la voz - les diré que….. Este día es muy importante para la aldea…- hablaba pausada y seria al parecer era muy importante lo que diría - porque es ….. Mi cumpleaños!!!!!

No podía ser posible….. Había dejado a sus hijas solas por una fiesta, estaba enojado por la perdida de tiempo y la poca consideración que tenia la Hokage- godaime, si no tratara temas relevantes para mi será mejor que me valla

-Hiashi…. Hiashi….. Siempre tan aguafiestas. Pero no te dejare ir…- todas las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo y las ventanas también.

-No, no, noohhhh- grito Hiashi al escuchar, la música, y es que odiaba la "lambada" y el "reguetón", además no sabia bailar y detestaba el trago, definitivamente las siguientes horas serian una completa pesadilla.

……**.**

**De nuevo en el restaurante.**

Estaban en el restaurante lee, Neji y TenTen al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo calmado y silencioso entre ellos, ya habían ordenado y solo era cuestión de unos minutos para que llegara la comida. Lee, como ya sabemos todos, tenia la misión de darle la "medicina" a su amigo, que no era medicina sino una pócima de la "verdad" según Hinata aconsejada por su inner que a la vez la engaño y la verdadera intención del brebaje era sacar tus peores instintos a flote. Es decir quería tener una noche salvaje y alocada con Neji y ya que él y Hinata eran tan mojigatos tenía que ayudarlos. Bueno nos desviamos un poco del tema aquí el dilema lo tenia Lee ya que debía encontrar la forma de que Neji se bebiera toda la medicina porque así se sanaría ¿no? Bueno continuemos, el plan del cabeza de tazón era cambiar el sake que pidió Neji por la botella que contenía la medicina y eso era lo que iba a ser, pero en uno de sus grandes movimientos se cayó y soltó la medicina y creyó romperla peor esta solo rodó y fue a parar a un pasillo muy transitado ahora si la caída no la habría roto el circular de tanta gente si la rompería, lo curioso era que toda persona que pasaba evitaba tocar el frasco Lee se sintio muy aliviado pero se alarmo al ver que un mesero levantaba el frasco y lo llevaba a la cocina. Definitivamente las cosas se complicaban.


	5. Una Noche Que Cambiara Todo

**Hola he aquí el capitulo cinco.**

**Próximo capitulo el final**

**Y les digo que no se como terminara la historia talvez los separe y sea algo trágico quien sabe.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Y si hay lemmon. Sin más el capitulo**

**Ahhh, Naruto nunca será mío!!!!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_Definitivamente las cosas se complicaban. _

Ahora debía recuperar el frasco, así que fue a la cocina del restaurante a buscar al amable mesero que había tenido la consideración de recoger el frasco pero al encontrarlo vio que el amable mesero no estaba en disposición de atenderlo.

-disculpe, señor no recogió una botellita blanca hace poco, por favor podría devolverla es mía.

-esa botella es del restaurante y es una de las botellas en las que almacenamos el sake. No te la devolveré.

-tiene que creerme esa botella no es sake sino una medicina que le tengo que dar a mi amigo.

El mesero suspiro no debía descargar su mal humor con el pobre chico que ya de por si tenia mala suerte con la cara de bobo que se cargaba, el corte como de tazón mal hecho y esas mayas verdes pasadas de moda, si hasta tener una cita con una chica le debía ser difícil, no le podía complicar más la vida al pobre infeliz.- esta bien busca tu botella la deje en esa caja- Lee sonrío en manera de agradecimiento y se dispuso a buscar la botella, pero la alegría le duro poco en la caja había como 15 botellas todas iguales, ahora tenia que comprar la caja y darle todas esas botellas a Neji esperando que tomara la medicina de primera eso iba a ser difícil en especial porque Neji no bebía.

-señor cuanto vale esta caja de sake- pregunto con resignación.

-bueno las quince serian, 150 yenes si llevas las veinte te hacemos descuento.- _"el chico no quería recuperar el frasco sino comprar sake"_

-no, solo me llevo las que están en la caja- se resigno tendría que pagar por las botellas y encontrar la manera de que su amigo se tomara esas botellas.

Al llegar a la mesa con la caja de sake no se le ocurrió más que hacer todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa.

-yo, te reto Neji Hyuuga a un concurso de bebedores……- lo dijo tan fuerte el desafío que todo el restaurante los escucho.

-sabes que no bebo-dijo serio el genio.

-Entonces me declaro el ganador-bueno lo tenia que provocar.

-No sabia que los Hyuugas fueran gallinas-dijo un Shinobi

-Yo si sé que son malos bebedores no aguantan ni una botella de sake-dijo otro Ninja.

-Lee sabes lo que pasa si bebes aunque sea un trago de sake- argumento el Hyuuga.

-sé que puedo beber más que tú-lo desafío de nuevo

-estas equivocado Lee…-

-entones demuéstralo- puso la caja en la mesa y rápidamente destapo una botella, prácticamente se la puso en la boca y casi lo ahoga intentando que el genio la tomara de un solo trago-¿no te sabe raro?-

-no, además desde cuando el sake tiene buen sabor- bueno ya descarto una botella ahora faltaban 14. De nuevo saco otra botella y se la dio a beber a Neji de la misma forma, quien la tomo de un solo trago.

-y esta a que te supo-

Tras pensarlo un rato, pues el sake le estaba cobrando factura y era verdad lo que decían de que los Hyuugas no eran buenos bebedores, Neji contesto- es sake a que tendría que saber- esas palabras fueron dichas con dificultad, bueno faltan trece.

-toma otra- otra vez antes de que Neji pudiera negarse, Lee ya le había hecho tomar medio frasco de una sola sentada- ¿a que sabe?- el genio callaba y eso aumento la ilusión de Lee de que esa fuera la medicina

-Sabe _hip_ a _hip_ sake _hip_ idiota- el consuelo era que faltaban solo 12 botellas y su amigo todavía no estaba ebrio del todo por lo menos aun aguantaría otras tres botellas, aprovechando su velocidad y el letargo de su amigo de dio de nuevo otra botella y ahora solo faltaban once.

-¿no te sabe amargo?-

-No _hip_ extraña_hip_mente _hip _sabe _hip_ bien_ hip_- _genial ahora el sake le había afectado las papilas gustativas_, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que TenTen estaba tan aburrida que decidió tomar también sake y saco una de las botellas que su amigo compro, eran muchas por lo que sabia que no se molestaría además no tenia dinero para comprar una, sirvió sake en la choko* cuando bebió se sorprendió al no notar el fuerte sabor que tenia todo sake común, debía de ser porque estaba frío, era muy dulce aunque delicioso y cuando menos pensó ya había bebido más de la mitad de la botella-

-que extraño- estaba anonadada con lo que estaba pasando, para cuando fue escuchada por Lee el pobre genio Hyuuga ya llevaba cinco botellas contando con las que había tomado antes, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su byakugan ya no era tan bueno como todos pensaban, incluso podía ganar un concurso de baile con la soltura que sentía (y eso que bailaba más un tronco que él).

-¿que pasa TenTen?- pregunto la bestia verde al notar por fin a su amiga

-Es solo que llevo más de medio frasco de saque y todavía no siento nada-

- no puede ser, no sabe extraño?-

-Solo esta más dulce que lo usual-

-Que! no, no, no porque me pasa esto a mí- cuando fue a por el frasco de TenTen esta no se lo quería dar y terminaron peleando por el, resultado el frasco en el suelo roto

Bueno fallo en su misión **ya nada queda** como dice la canción ahora lo que debía hacer era llevar a su compañero a su casa y decirle a su prima que no pudo darle la medicina, luego de que pasara la resaca de Neji tendría que aguantar la posible reprimenda que él le daría por embriagarlo de esa manera. Resignación era lo único que le quedaba eso y pagar la cuenta.

-Vámonos ya- prácticamente cargo a Neji porque él en su estado no sabía ni caminar. Pero en el camino noto a su compañera un poco incomoda-pasa algo TenTen?

-Es que tengo calor, mucho calor-

-Yo no siento calor ni frío-

-Debe de ser un efecto tardío del sake- aunque esa explicación estaba fuera de lugar debido a que se tomaron el sake frío y eso ayudaba a refrescarse cuando se estaba en verano.

-es que no tomaste sake, eso se supone que era una medicina para Neji -

-yo no tengo la culpa de que no me hayas dicho nada; ¿crees que me haga daño?-

- No lo sé-

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga y contarle todo lo ocurrido a Hinata ella dijo que no habría problema alguno aunque en su interior estaba furiosa porque se gasto todos sus ahorros en la bendita poción para que su primo ni la hubiera olido, eso le pasaba por querer forzar las cosas, ya aprendió la lección no estaba destinada a estar con Neji, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era despertar a su primo porque ella no seria capaz de llevarlo a su habitación y el tonto de Lee se fue apenas explico todo dejándola con su primo medio inconsciente en la puerta.

-Nii-san, nii-san, NII-SAN….- grito esperando que su primo reaccionara

El alzo la vista reaccionando un poco y le dedico una sonrisa de bobo- tú _hip_ hasta _hip_ con pijama _hip_ de ositos _hip_ te ves _hip _preciosa – Hinata enrojeció por el cumplido definitivamente el alcohol desinhibía a su primo

**Te dije que ese pijama de ositos te iba a ridiculizar frente a Neji.**

_-Eso ahora no importa- dijo Hinata-¿que hago con él?_

**-llévalo al baño y mójalo con agua helada eso lo despertara -**

_-Tú crees- _

**-Si, siempre funciona-**

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para poder llevar a su primo al baño más cercano que tenia la mansión, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerlo en la bañera y dejar que el agua fría hiciera el trabajo, no contó que su primo se llevo un susto al sentir el frío que se agarro a lo más cercano que tenia, Hinata, así que la pobre también resulto toda mojada dentro de la tina con su primo.

-Que demonios pasa!-

-Lo siento.. Primo… pero no despertabas- dijo la Hyuuga muerta de frío y empapada debido a que la regadera estaba en toda su potencia, la situación era comprometedora ella encima de él y las dos mojados tanto que el genio noto como se le transparentaba la pijama a su prima dejando ver un hermoso sostén de encaje rojo que sencillamente lo volvió loco y le soltó la lengua

-Me parece a mí o toda tu ropa interior es sexy, no puedo creer que mi dulce prima pueda ponerse un simple conjunto de encaje y me vuelva loco- dijo acercándola a él por la cintura.

-niisan estas borracho-dijo roja como un tomate

-borracho no, tal vez un poco "animado" el alcohol hace que diga las cosas con más facilidad- dijo poniendo una mano en el cuello de su prima y acercando su cara a la de él.

-no sabes lo que dices-

-si que lo sé, nunca estuve más seguro de decirlo, estar contigo me hace la vida más fácil, más sencilla, más alegre pero a la vez más tortuosa porque no sé si podré controlarme

-¿Controlarte?-

-Si, de hacer cosas como estas- en ese momento el genio beso a su prima de la forma más desesperada posible descargando todos los años en los que se tuvo que consolar él "solo", ella trato de responderle pero al parecer el que llevaba el control era su primo, Neji detuvo el beso mientras intentaba levantar a su prima ella entendió y se paro y cerro la regadera que aun estaba abierta pensó por un momento que las cosas se iban a quedar así pero apenas dejo de salir el agua su primo la saco de la tina y la arrinconó en la pared más cercana besándola salvajemente, esta vez no solo beso sino que mordió y chupo sus labios, era como si se le estuviera enseñando lo más básico, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ser su alumna más sobresaliente pero cuando dejo de sentir sus labios se obligo a abrir los ojos para sorprenderse al verlo y sentirlo en su cuello con mordidas y succiones; como si fuera un vampiro que deseo por mucho tiempo su sangre y por fin se va a saciar, tenia como un dolor en la parte baja de su vientre que aumentaba a medida que él descendía y tocaba más su cuerpo no era un dolor en si, era como una necesidad algo que todavía no comprendía pero que se intensificaba más y más.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría que fueras mía-le susurro al oído para luego morder su oreja levemente y seguir encarnizado en su cuello, esas palabras excitaron a Hinata e hicieron que su dolor se intensificara más. Solo quedaba responderle ya que él no haría nada si ella no se lo permitía, pero ¿que le iba a decir?

-entonces hazme tuya- esas palabras salieron sin pensarlas solo fueron por instinto por lo sensual del momento y al ver la sonrisa y sentir el beso de su primo supo que era hora de dejarse llevar por el momento, por la necesidad, por el instinto, por el deseo. No basto más palabras y Neji se deshizo de la camisa de su prima en un segundo y quedo más que tonto al poder ver bien aquel conjunto de encaje que Hinata compro esa misma tarde, ella lo beso tímidamente mientras tocaba su cuerpo y desabotonaba la camisa de él, le temblaba las manos más que por miedo por frío y es que estaban mojados menos mal se iban a quitar la ropa. Al despojarse de sus camisas Neji decidió que lo mejor era ir a otro lado, a una habitación, la más cercana, bueno la más cercana no, porque esa era la de Hiashi y eso era demasiado morboso hasta para él; salieron del baño con dificultad y el recorrido a la habitación de Hinata fue igual de difícil es que descubrieron lo complicado de caminar mientras besas salvajemente a una persona y además de besarla la manoseas cuanto sea posible. El caso es que cuando llegaron a la habitación solo estaban en ropa interior las demás ropas desaparecieron en el camino, estaban mojados en agua y sudor y es que él que dice que una candente sesión de besos no te hace sudar esta muy equivocado. Fueron directamente la cama y allí se propusieron ver y sentir más de lo habían visto y sentido en toda su vida.

-¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto Neji y si ella le decía que se detuviera la haría pero él quedaría con un problemita nada agradable allí abajo. Claro que fue un gran alivio ver que su le respondía.

-estoy segura, quiero estar con tigo- bueno eso era luz verde, la beso y empezó a desabrochar su sostén mientras descendía acariciando con sus labios hasta tomar sus senos; de nuevo Hinata sintió el dolor en el vientre pero esta vez más potente como pequeñas agujas clavándose, algo parecido a un calambre , que aumentaba más con las acciones de su primo. Ella acaricio a Neji por la espalda y el pecho y cuando la beso de nuevo aprovecho para descender y tocar más abajo le quito sus boxers y acaricio suavemente su hombría solo por un pequeño momento pero paro por la vergüenza que le daba el hacer eso, tal vez la próxima vez iba a ser un poco más audaz, si la próxima vez, por que habrían otras ¿verdad? Entre tanto divagar noto que su primo ya le había quitado la última prenda ahora estaba desnuda ante él, en cuerpo y alma como siempre quiso.

-Estas lista- era el momento asintió nerviosamente y cerro los ojos – abre los ojos- y lo vio a él encima suyo como queriéndola proteger- mírame a mí, solo a mí- lo sentía cerca de una forma que nunca había experimentado tanto física como espiritualmente, y se le acumularon las lagrimas cuando lo sintió queriéndose adentrar en ella y cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella lo comprendió, no era solo sexo o el querer saciar el deseo, siempre fue algo más, siempre hubo algo más y el deseo solo fue una de las más fuertes manifestaciones de ese sentimiento que lo opaco y hasta lo eclipso pero ahora estaba segura, amaba a ese hombre que estaba dentro de ella, él que la calmaba y besaba suavemente creyendo que sus lagrimas eran del dolor físico consolándola y diciéndole que todo pasaría, que si la dañaba más no dudara en decirlo y él se detendría, ella no tenia la fuerza para decirle que estaba equivocado que no era por eso que lloraba.

Ella solo le atino a decir que continuara que no se detuviera y así comenzó todo empezaron una danza, sus cuerpos al compás de la música que proporcionaba el viento, la noche y la luna, bailando una danza milenaria y fascinante en la que se demuestra cuanto se ama, ella lo estaba disfrutando, sintiendo que no podría más, las sensaciones acumuladas en su vientre se hacían insoportables y de repente algo paso algo exploto y el dolor era placer puro y bestial, su vientre se comprimía palpitante y lo mantenía a él más cerca. Neji se detuvo, esperaba que ella disfrutara de su primer orgasmo pero su prima no quería que él se detuviera porque lo debía complacer, debía hacer todo para que el hombre que amaba se quedara a su lado.

-no, no te detengas, por favor- Neji no entendió la petición, porque quería que continuara si así ella no disfrutaría.

- Por que quieres…-iba a preguntar pero Hinata lo beso profundamente.

-Sigue por favor-suplico otra vez moviendo sus caderas incitándolo a continuar y el genio no hizo más que satisfacerla, continuando con la danza cada vez más rápido y profundo agitado por la euforia de estar así con la mujer que amaba, con la única mujer que le había importado toda su vida, la que fue una constante en su vida ya fuera para odiarla o amarla y sentía que cada segundo de esa noche en esa habitación era irreal y si era un sueño, una jugarreta de Morfeo** rogaba por kami-sama nunca despertarse. Cuando todo estaba terminado, cuando él se sacio y la inundo de su esencia, de su semilla fue cuando sus dos almas intranquilas descansaron.- te amo, te amo ,te amo, no sabes cuanto-dijo Hinata emocionada tanto que parecía querer llorar de nuevo por lo maravilloso del momento.

-yo también te amo-confeso el genio besándola suavemente sin afán pero enérgicamente y deshaciendo la unión que tenían, se acostó a un lado de la cama y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo y su desnudes era cubierta por una sabana- más de lo que imaginas- y esta vez ella lo beso animada por la confesión, era majestuoso él también la amaba ya nadie los separaría.

-Neji, ¿te gusto?- pregunto tímida la Hyuuga, ella no tenia experiencia y su primo probablemente que ya había estado con muchas mujeres, quería saber si lo hizo bien, si él había quedado satisfecho o por el contrario fue un desastre y al juzgar por la cara de él era lo ultimo- perdóname te aseguro que lo haré mejor la próxima vez…- su primo la corto de repente.

-no me rió porque lo hayas hecho mal, sino que soy yo el que debería de preguntar eso-

-no me has respondido-continuo preocupada por la posible respuesta

- me gusto mucho.. Fue mágico… pero no puedo decir que es la mejor que he tenido- vio la mueca de su prima y continuo-porque ha sido la única que he tenido- de inmediata Hinata se alegro y empezó a llorar- que pasa? ¿Por que lloras? te decepciona?

-No, no es eso.. Es solo que esto me parece un sueño porque es demasiado bueno para ser cierto- un beso de nuevo por parte de los dos

-Es extraño yo estaba pensando lo mismo, si es un sueño no quiero despertarme nunca- le acaricio suavemente la cara descendiendo por su espalda y volviendo a subir repitiendo la acción hasta que la Hyuuga empezó a dormitar -te amo- repitió por ultima vez Neji

-Yo también- susurro casi dormida.

* * *

…….

En una de las calles solitarias de la aldea se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga con un gran dolor de cabeza por el sake que le toco tomar y un dolor de estomago por la comida chatarra que le toco comer para no morir de hambre y un pequeño problema en su colón (no es bueno comer comida chatara con sindrome de colón irritante).

-por fin casi no escapo de ese infierno, ahora a cuidar a mis hijas más te vale Neji que nadie haya tocado a ninguno de mis pimpollitos (entiéndase por pimpollito: hija)- y es que para el trabajo de cuidar la virtud de sus hijas cuando él no estaba no había mejor persona que su sobrino.

…….

* * *

eso era todo espero no haberlos decepcionado, si encuentran alguna duda, error o comentario con gusto los recibire.

* Pequeña taza de cerámica

**dios de los sueños

PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA... AH LO QUE SIGUE YA LO SABEN


End file.
